Absurd way for love
by freaking
Summary: yunagi, adik ken sepertinya menyadari persaan kakaknya terhadap sora. apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membuat ken dan sora menyadari perasaan mereka.


Absurd way for love

Seperti biasa, Sora dan Ken menghabiskan waktunya di ruang latihan. Meski sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing.  
"Kruyukk." Suara dari perut Sora terdengar jelas karena ruangan itu sangat hening.

"Uh… gomen, Ken kita istirahat dulu ya aku lapar" ucap Sora dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu.

"Hahaha.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, aku tidak menyangka suara seperti itu bisa keluar dari mu"

"Apa maksudmu?aku kan juga manusia" Sora terus melanjutkan kegiatan membongkar tasnya. Sepertinya cacing sudah konser di dalam perutnya. Dengan brutal Sora menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya. Tapi diantara tumpukan benda itu tidak ada roti yang dia cari. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa langsung mengisi perutnya. "Ken aku beli makanan dulu ya, mau nitip?" ucap Sora sambil memasukkan seluruh isi tasnya kembali dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak Sora" sepertinya dia memang tidak lapar di tambah lagi masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus Ken selesaikan. Mau tidak mau dia harus melewatkan jadwal makannya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu memberikan efek yang buruk padanya. Tubuhnya yang lemah dan tidak dimasuki satu makananpun sama saja dengan membuat anemianya kambuh,dan jka satu saja sudah kambuh maka penyakitnya yang lain akan menyusul.

Untunglah Sora bukan jenis orang yang tidak memperdulikan orang sekitarnya. Apa lagi Ken rang yang sangat di sayanginya, meski rasa sayangnya dan rasa sayang Ken terhapadapnya berbeda. Dia sangat menyadari beberapa hari belakangan ini Ken tidak makan siang bersamanya seperti biasa. " Yakin? Belakangan ini kau sering tidak makan Ken, wajahmu juga pucat"

"iya Sora, aku tidak lapar, aku hanya sedikit lelah kok"

"Tapi…"

"kakaaaaaakkkk!" Ken dan Sora menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seorag anak perempuan sekitar 5 atau 4 tahun berlari menuju mereka.

"Yunagi? Kenapa bisa kesini?" Ken mengelus rambut hitam anak perempuan itu. Menyadari Sora yang masih cengo Ken menjelaskan. " Sora, ini adikku, Yunagi ini Sora nee-chan"

"waah dia imut sekali, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mu, apa lagi namanya"tentu saja mata dan rambut hitam kelam Yunagin sangat kontras dengan Ken.

"hhm, Yunagi tadi belummenjawab pertanyaan kakak kan? Kenapa bisa disini"

"tentu saja karena aku ingin bertemu anikii…"

Rasa lapar Sora hilang seketika melihat Yunagi. Tanpa meminta izin Sora langsung memangku Yunagi. Ken pun mengikuti Sora duduk di bawah. Melihat tingkah laku adikknya di hanya dapat geleng geleng kepala. "aniki akan membelikanmu es krim, tapi Yunagi langsung pulang ya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan aniki nya. Yunagi yang berada di pangkuan Sora berpindah ke pangkuan Ken. Di peluknya tubuh kurus Ken. "aniki sakit? Badan aniki panas" ucapnya samba terus memeluk tubuh Ken. Seakan akan ingin melindunginya . Sora meletakkan punggng tangannya di dahi Ken. Cepat –cepat ditariknya kembali setelah merasakan tangannya seperti terbakar.

" ini pasti karena kau tidak makan Ken, kau harus makan!" Sora merasa menang. Bagaimapun jga kalau sudah seperti ini Ken pasti akan menurut padanya.

" iya Sora, aku akan makan, Yunagi ikut ya? Setelah itu kakak akan mengantar mu pulang"

"gak mau!Yunagi maunya kakak ada di rumah, aniki sakit! Aniki harus tidur"

Sora memberi tatapan 'kau turuti adikmu'. Melihat tingkah 2orang yang sangat disanyanginya itu Ken hanya bisa pasrah.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

"yeeey, es krim" semangkuk eskrim coklat dan vainal milik Yunagi sudah tinggal sedikitlagi. Begitu juga makanan Sora. sudah hamper 1 jam mereka berada di restoran dekat pantai. Tapi Ken tidak menyentuh makananya sama sekali.

"Sora nee-chan main ke rumah ya, Yunagi mau bermain sama Sora nee-chan!"

Sora POV

Ke rumah yunai berarti kerumah Ken. Terima tidak ya?

"ayoolah nee-chan" aku tidak tahan dengan wajha imut Yunagi. "baiklah, tapi kalau Ken mengizinkan ya" ucaku sambil menepuk bahu Ken. Badannya makin panas saja. Dari tdai dia juga tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja boleh Soraa" ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"yeeeaaay" segitu senangnya Yunagi. Sampai melompat lompat seperti itu. Andaikan aku punya adik sperti ini.

TBC

Arigatou buat yang mau baca fanfic gaje ini :D  
sepertinya cerita saya temanya ga jauh beda ya, nyaris sama semua.  
hehehe soalnya pengen focus dulu.

Disii Yunagi itun chara saya.

So, reviw please?


End file.
